The Ultimate Dare
by aliciabear22
Summary: Kagome went to a Halloween party at Inuyasha's house with Sango and it got interesting. After playing truth or dare with a few friends Kagome was dared by Sango to confess her love for Sesshomaru. Will he return her love or will he reject her? (rated for further chapters)
1. Chapter 1

The Ultimate Dare

She didn't know what she was going to do. She wanted to do this so bad but she didn't know if she was going to get rejected. Kagome mentally shook herself. If she would have stayed home like she had wanted to do she wouldn't be in this situation. "_Damn you Sango I will get you back for this._" Sango was the one who wanted her to come to the Halloween party in the first place. "Come on Kagome its going to be fun! Please go with me!" And that's what made her decide to go with her best friend. Kagome had decided to stay for just an hour or two but then Sango had pulled her into a game of truth or dare with Inuyasha, Koga, Miroku, and Ayame.

They had a bottle in the middle of the group that they were spinning to choose who they were daring or getting the truth out of. So far it had only landed on the guys and Sango but it had finally landed on her. "What will it be Kagome?" she heard her friend say. "Will you be a chicken and pick truth or will you be brave and pick dare?" She, for god knows what reason, picked dare. "I dare you to go up to Sesshomaru and finally confess your love for him."

Sango wanted her to die or something because they all knew how cold and heartless he was. But Sango knew how much her best friend loved him, cold hearted or not. Kagome took another deep breath and crossed the room.

He was leaning up against a wall trying his best to stay away from the crowd his brother had invited over. Why he insisted to have parties like these he did not know but he tried his best to deal.

He was expecting her to walk up to him. In fact he liked to admire her from afar, just like she did with him. But tonight was a different story. When he looked up to watch his brother and friends play that annoying game it was Kagome's turn and she had chosen dare. He smiled when he heard what her dare was. He didn't think she would actually be brave enough to do it but when she stopped in front of him he grabbed her hand. "Let's go upstairs so we can talk in private."

He led her upstairs and into his room. When he shut the door all the noise was completely shut out. He motioned for her to sit on his bed as he sat down. He could tell she was nervous. "Sesshomaru I have something to tell you."

When Kagome looked up at him he was nose to nose with her. She felt her heart rate speed up as she looked into his golden eyes. "And what would you like to tell me my Kagome?" It felt like she couldn't move her tongue so she gently pulled his face closer to hers with his hair and kissed him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

(AN: I forgot to say what their costumes were! Sad face! Anyway Kagome's costume is the outfit Kikyo wears and Sesshomaru is in his usual outfit he wore in the show. Also the p. are kind of mixed in this one. And now on with the chapter!)

When she pulled away from Sesshomaru he grabbed her waist and laid her on the bed beneath him. He hadn't told anyone but he had wanted her more and more these past few months. He didn't understand what it was about her but he believed he was falling in love with her and he was going to have her no matter what.

He kissed her neck and she moaned. He didn't care what her friends would say or do he was going to have her tonight. "Kagome I want you out of that costume. Get up and strip for me." Kagome got up and striped off her costume. She began to blush when Sesshomaru looked at her body. "You're beautiful Kagome so you have nothing to be embarrassed about." He began to take off his costume and Kagome blushed even more and turned away.

"Turn around Kagome and gaze upon the body you know you desire." She looked up and he was completely naked. Her eyes widened when she saw how huge he was. He smiled at her and pulled her to him. Remove the rest of your clothes so I can see you Kagome." She very slowly removed her bra and her underwear and Sesshomaru absorbed every inch of her flesh.

He growled when she finally stood before him completely naked. "I will never tire of seeing you like this Kagome." He captured her lips in his as he led her back to the bed and once again laid her beneath him. She felt his erection against her thigh and suddenly got very nervous.

He felt her stiffen a bit and knew she was getting nervous. He kissed her jaw and down her neck to her collar bone. "I'll be easy with you I promise."

LEMON!

He kissed down her chest as his left hand gently caressed her right breast. His tongue found its way to her left nipple and he began to suck on it like a new born pup as he fondled the other with his fingers. He moved his mouth to the other nipple after a moment. He then began to kiss down her stomach and stopped at her thigh.

Her nervousness was disappearing slowly as he pleasured her. She was enjoying every minute of it. He ran his tongue along her core and she moaned. He spread her legs more and began to devour her. She couldn't believe how pleasurable it was. He growled against her as he enjoyed her taste. She grabbed a fistful of his hair as he got her to orgasm.

He kissed back up her body until his mouth was level with her ear. "This will only hurt for a moment." He entered her completely and covered her mouth with his. She felt like she was going to be ripped in half it hurt so much! He kissed away her tears and didn't move until she nodded her head. Sesshomaru moved in and out of her slowly. The pain began to disappear and all Kagome could feel was pure pleasure.

"Sesshomaru please don't stop." He picked up the pace and she ran her nails down his back. He growled and began to move faster. He got her to orgasm at least three more times before he felt himself nearing his own release.

He bit into her neck near her shoulder as his seed spilled within her. He rolled off of her and lay beside her. Kagome cuddled up next to him and snuggled into his chest. She was now marked as his forever. He smiled and looked at the woman who was falling asleep on his chest.

"Kagome you are now mine forever. Sleep for now and we shall return to the party later." She smiled at him and lulled off to sleep.

THE END


End file.
